El juego del gato y el ratón
by Thedreamgolden
Summary: Marinette se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad en la que estaba viviendo de manera automática. Ella solo quería una nueva oportunidad para enmendar su error peroz el daño ya estaba hecho y cuestonarse las cosas después de tomar decisiones, no siempre es bueno.


**La serie Mireculos Ladybug no me pertenece, yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para crear historias ficticias sin fines de lucro**

* * *

 **El juego del gato y del ratón.**

Ladybug miro desde lo alto de la Torre Eiffel la bella vista que solo el atardecer podía mostrarle aún le dolían partes de su cuerpo, por la batalla antes librada. Intentó dejar que sus pensamientos se fueran como llegaron y cada vez hacían más eco en ella.

Púes resulta que, algunas semanas atrás tenía pensamientos semejantes a: ¿Para qué derrotar villanos? Sí al final del día regresan. Nada cambia y todo se convierte en un círculo visioso en la ella sin querer había entrado, volviendo a una rutina repetitiva: purificar akumas.

Poco después cuando se entero de la gran verdad, fue cuando nuevos pensamientos comenzaron a envadir sus pensamientos. Si Hawk Moth quiere los miraculous para un fin no maligno y hasta de hecho con un propósito muy noble ¿Por qué no dárselos?

Después de todo, era obvio que el miraculous de la mariposa concedía deseos y los únicos que los estaban utilizando mal eran los mismos humanos. Ella recordó, cuando un deseo era bien planteado como el de Zombizou el cuál, era muy bueno: Amor antes que odio. Si al fin y al cabo cada uno quería la unificación de un mundo, un mundo diferente. En aquél mundo solo habría paz y no guerra, no existirían los robos ni mucho menos los secuestro, ni hablar de quitar la vida de un ser humano. Entonces, ¿Por qué no dejar hacerlo?

Algunos contradecerian esto por la individualida, pero, ¿Esta no se encuentra ya perdida? Se puede notar con cada persona que lo con lo único que se diferencia es el color de cabello, de ahí en fuera parecieran gemelos, con los mismo perjuicios e ideales, al igual de misma visón. La individualidad estaba perdida, solo que ellos no dan cuenta.

Aspiró profundo con la mirada perdida en aquel atardecer que realmente no miraba ni contemplaba, el dolor siempre se hacia participe sin que se diera cuenta pero, este pasaba a un segundo plano. Abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Quizás el antagonista en curso eran Ladybug y Chat Noir, después de todo son los únicos opositores. Sin mencionar a Reina Rouge y a Queen bee, por supuesto. Quizás ella siempre estuvo herrada, y no sé quiso dar cuenta hasta ese día en aquél frío atardecer que de cierta manera, le explicaba que ya era demasiado tarde. Los actos cometidos fueron bastante malos, púes en ningún momento llegó a cuestionar nada, siempre tarde.

Después de todo, ningún miraculous era malvado en naturaleza y de hecho, aunque se ulitizara para fines malignos estos seguían cumpliendo deseos correctos de aquellos que son akumatizados, que la mayoría de gente ve incorrectos.

Entonces lo comprendió. El maestro Fu le dijo que debía arreglar el balance, es decir, que si el "mal" se alzaba el "bien" también lo debería hacer, cuando al final del día ambas son caras de la misma moneda.

Tragó grueso. Era obvio que el miraculous de la mariquita no le pertenecía, cualquier que tuviera un corazón "noble" podría ser un buen postulante. No tenía ningún "destino mágico", y entonces a su mente recordó a Ayala, quién sin darse cuenta ella había metido en aquel sucio juego llamado " Destino".

Se dejo caer en medio de aquél frío metal. Sin que ella lo quisiera, sus perjuicios la nublaron y la corrompieron siguiendo un ideal falsamente justificado. Hawk Moth y ella no eran un héroe ni un villano solo eran rivales, unos rivales que no entendían los motivos del otro y nunca se detuvieron a hablar de porque hacían esto.

El héroe no vence al villano, porque no existe uno. Para los parisinos, quizás lleguen a pensar que sí pero, no es verdad. Ellos piensan en una falsa seguridad que se le es otorgada, la cual no asegura nada pero, sigue estando ahí. No, no es la esperanza púes, en ella existe una luz y en la falsa seguridad es un eclipse lunar creciente en la que se piensa que pronto saldrá la luz aunque, esta sea artificial y la verdadera permanezca oculta iluminando las mentiras.

Lo único correcto es que, al final del día ella y Hawk Moth son humanos, aquellos que cometen errores como cualquier otro, en donde en situaciones despertadas buscan soluciones desesperadas. Ellos no son muy diferentes entre sí, ni son mucho mejores o peores pues cuando las máscaras caen sale su defecto humano y cuando las llevan puestas son solo dos actores prestos al telón, porque el bien y el mal no existe como tal, aveces son simples matices que en ellos convergen y no dos colores permanentes.

—¿Sucede algo Bugaboo?— preguntó Chat con algunos moretones visibles después de la lucha que se llevó a cabo. — Sí, gustas puedo distraerte he estado practicando mis chistes de gatos...

Y entonces la voz de Chat Noir se hacía cada vez más lejana. Era verdad, él tampoco podía ver lo que ella veía, que son simples marionetas con las que el "Destino" juega sin piedad, alguien que hace mover los hilos por detrás sin dar la cara.

—Chat— habló con miedo Ladybug, provocándo a su compañero un malestar— Si Hawk Moth no existiera, nosotros tampoco ¿Verdad?

Chat la miro extrañado y aún así decidió sonrirle hasta que, las palabras hicieron eco en él. Era verdad sin él no tendría razón de estar en un traje de látex ni mucho menos tener que peleas con un señor con un traje como si se tratase de un closplay. Aguardo un momento, negó con la cabeza y sonrió torpemente.

—My lady, eso no importa porque ya estamos aquí —Confesó Chat con entusiasmo, y con mucho positivismo.

Ladybug hizo una mueca. Sí, lo estaban pero, el "Destino" nunca le preguntó si quería estar ahí, este solo movía cosas a su antojo reclamando un estúpido equilibrio. Pero, ella ya no podía hacer nada, se cuestionó demasiado tarde muy tarde. Púes la muerte de Hawk Moth pronto se haría pública al igual que el evidente desaparecimiento de Grabiel Agreste.

Y quizás ahora sí llegaría el villano de turno, quién seguramente no será alguien malo, solo con ideales bastante bien formatos con una visión del mundo extremista. El problema es que ella debía detenerlo para mantener una falsa seguridad y para mantener un "equilibrio".

Después de todo cada uno era un actor, además de que la obra debe de continuar.

 **Fin**.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias las personas que comentaron mis escritos anteriores a ellas les dedico este pequeño One-Shot.

 **Para hacer más precisas a: Dark Heart Attack, Naruko Ninja Z,tsubasa23, Moon-9215, gcardozaqromero1, Deidydbz,Lady gincloud, Guest y por supuesto una mención especial para Fanfics Miraculous Ladybug- Miraculer Lectora. Si me falto alguien por favor de comunicarmelo para editar esta parte.**

En lo personal decidí escribir este pequeño One-Shot debido a que, en realidad al parecer Grabiel Agreste tiene un deseo que según algunas hipótesis especulan que es revivir a su amada, recalco hipótesis. Por lo cual, a mi parecer viendo su comportamiento que, demuestra ir a las últimas consecuencias es que realmente estaba enamorando, no lo estoy justificando, púes de hecho creo que lo correcto sería dejarla ir pero, cada quien decide como tomar el duelo.

Bien, referente a lo de destino mágico en realidad Marinette no tiene como tal uno púes, si bien el maestro Fu le entrego el miraculous ya que vio un corazón noble en ella, creo que cualquier personaje también lo pudo tener. Por ejemplo sería: Juleka, Rose, Ayala, etc. A lo que me refiero es que, Marinette hasta lo que va de la serie, se ha demostrado que ella no estaba obligada a ser una héroe y que si ella no hubiera tenido el miraculous no existiría mucha diferencia o en su defecto que, hubiera tenido otro.

Sobre la individualidad pérdida es más bien un chiste y una referencia (?) a como la mayoría de "extras" son solo, copia y pega de ellos mismos con ojos de otro color o cabello. Sé que es porque obviamente crear cada personaje diferente es muy costoso y, pues para el fondo prefieren no gastar tanto.

Finalmente sobre la falsa seguridad es porque, los parisinos esperan pacientes a que alguien los venga a rescatar y aunque, poco después vuelvan a estar en peligro. Ellos confían ciegamente hacia sus héroes, sin darse cuenta que atan todo a ellos, dejando de lado la probabilidad que un día fallen y el día si es que llegase a pasar perderían la cabeza, lo más seguro es que no sepan que hacer provocando que sean sometidos con facilidad.

Debo aclara que esta es solo mi opinión y púes aveces llego a tener ideas extrañas y tontas.

Bien, ¿Merece comentarios?


End file.
